Cause of a bar
by ILoveGlitch
Summary: Yugi's father buys a bar guess who has to work there but things get worse not only is yugi's father abusive but he might lose his best friends and will he find love in all this crazyness? No Tea bashing in this one


Hello everyone this is my third story and I'm celebrating because I have one complete story on my profile now yeah! X3

Ok so this story might suck, I'm no good at writing but I hope to make different stories connecting to this one so be nice please! I beg you!

Now the disclaimer I own nothing about Yugioh, Sadly it is true nothing, But I do own a plush of Ryou nya~

~ ~ ~ Puzzleshipping ~ ~ ~

Yugi like every night work behind the bar severing drinks to people and if the right amount of money he dance on the tables it's not like he like this job really he down right hated it he had to skip school to sleep and blow off his friends the only reason he had this job is his father his father owned the bar and his words where _"if you want to live in this house you need to pay so get up whore your working night shift" _his friend's, even Bakura and Marik, where worried about him when he went to school he was bombed with loads of questions no one not even Yami knew of his job or for a fact his father's been abusing him that's in till Bakura and Marik decided to go out to party on Friday night just the two of them.

Yugi severed another drunk a beer "Heyyyy Cuteeee-tyyyy wha to have a little fun? My littlllleee frienddd *hic* needs assistant, wellll? ~" Yugi could smell the beer on him just from that sentence

"No, if you want to fuck someone ask a whore got it?! now get the fuck out!" Yugi was not in the mood for asshole like him when he left a girl came over

"Hey Yugi tuff time?" the girl said Yugi looked you to see Anzu one of his friend and not his father's whore. Anzu worked here cause her father and his father are best friends, her father had money problems and no one would hire a drunk. Even when she gets money it goes to beer and she was only 16, her dream was to be a dancer not a striper or a wench but she stuck here like him

"You have no idea Anzu everyone thinks I'm easy and would fuck anyone well I'm not, wish some people would understand that!" He jester to the crowded

Anzu sighed this was not the first time he did this "Yugi you can get out of this you can, you just need to tell your friends they can help you, trust me they can help you."

Yugi had tears in his eyes "Anzu pleases not tonight they yelled at me yesterday cause they knew I was hiding something but wouldn't tell them they hate me Anzu I just can't go to them." Yugi full out sobbed in his hand to hide his face

"Yugi tell me what happened please?" Anzu like to help him, you'd think she was over 100 instead of 16 with her wisdom

"Ok well-"

_Flashback~_

_Yugi was about to leave when he heard _

"_Yugi we really need to talk to you." Yugi looked up to see his best friends _

"_What's up?" he tried looking anywhere else but his friends _

"_Well we want to know what's going on with you."_

"_What do you mean?" Yugi said fearful looking at them now _

"_Well your always coming to school sleepy" Ryou stated _

"_And you have bruise that have no expiations" Malik said _

"_You smell like beer and cigarettes" said Joey _

"_And you-" Yami started but was cut off _

"_Guys really I'm fine you don't need to worry" Yugi tried to reason _

_Anger to the groups eyes _

"_Yugi where trying to help you!"_

"_How could you be so selfish?!"_

"_How could we be friends with a liar like you?"_

"_We should have just left you alone!"_

_They said more hurtful things all but Bakura he was silent not one word left his mouth _

"_Come on let's leave I'm sure Yugi wants to be left alone like always" Yami sneered _

_Every one left leaving Yugi standing there all alone something he never wanted._

_End of flashback_

"Yugi I'm really sorry." Anzu whispered trying to calm him down

"No it's not your fault Anzu it's my fault if I just told them everything then this would have never happened." Yugi cried

"Oh Yugi" Anzu sigh

"HEY YOU YUFFY, HERES 250 DANCE ON THE TABEL FOR ME!" A guy yelled

Wiping his tears Yugi yelled back "BE THERE IN A MINUTE. Later Anzu" With that Yugi walk over got the money and with help with some of the guys at the table he started dancing seductively, at that exact moment Bakura and Marik came walking in, not that Yugi notice but they notice him, seeing as the spotlight was on him and everyone was looking at him

"OH MY RA" Bakura yelled

"Wow didn't know the midget had it in him huh Bakura?" Marik laugh

Seeing Yugi dressed like that was weird he had really short pants on almost butty shorts and a warp that hides his chest but not his belly and shoulders, and him dancing like that was crazy. He never thought of the day he would see Yugi dance like that, boy was the Yami in for a big surprise but right now they need to kidnap him so they can get together with everyone else. after Yugi's little dance he got down and walk back to the counter

"That was some dance Yugi." Anzu said impressed

"Thanks Anzu I really need the money, so by doing that it made everyone want a dance with me but only for the right price." Anzu made a oh face and Yugi felt a tap on his shoulders turning he came face with Bakura who look mad and Marik who looked amused

"B-Bakura what are you d-doing here?!" Yugi stuttered

"Well Now, I could ask you the same question Yugi, we need to talk alright? Come on." Bakura said trying to sound nicely but still held anger

"Wait Yugi's not going anywhere without me!" Anzu said Yugi was like a little brother and she didn't want him to get hurt in any way

"It's true" was all Yugi said with a shrug

Growling Bakura said "FINE SHE CAN COME NOW LETS GO-" Bakura started

"Wait my dad needs to know." Yugi stated as if normal

"Wha-" was all Bakura got out

Yugi walk off so they sat down and waited for 4 minutes than Yugi came back with a bruise on his cheek and said "OK let's go." Bakura saw Anzu look sad but question would need to be ask later, Marik went to called everyone and tell them to go to Ryou and Bakura's house when he came back they left in Bakura's car.

They came to a stop at Bakura's and got out. Bakura unlocked his door and went in to the living room where question of what their where doing at his house at 2 in the morning

"Bakura this better be good or you're dead!"

"Pleases tell me this is important cause if it's not your dead got it?!"

"You better have a good reason for this Kura or you're on the couch for 3 weeks!"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN!" Everyone shut up after that "Good now where here about Yugi" Bakura said pulling Yugi beside him, he tried to escape but Marik stopped him and toss him to Bakura

"Yugi what are you doing here?" everyone else and himself realize he was still in his uniform, well him and Anzu knew he was in uniform, and everyone didn't and was quite

In till Yami yelled "YUGI WHY IN THE NAME OF RA ARE YOU WEARING THAT!" everyone but Yugi and Anzu flinched

"Well you see-" Yugi started but Yami was still throwing a fit

"Yami calm down and let Yugi explain alright?" Bakura said

"Ok" Yami look at Yugi

"Ok so…um well if you want the truth here it is a couple of months ago my father bought a bar and, even before that he was abusive but this step it up, anyway after he didn't want to pay all the whore and slut too much money so he said '_if you want to live in this house you need to pay so get up whore, your working night shift'_ this of course was when I was asleep so I couldn't fight back so he let my whore of a mother dress me up to fit his bar after that I work there every night so they are the reason I was tired or smelled like beer at school, same with Anzu her father and my father are best friend he gave her a job and it was for payment but every cent goes to beer so she stuck there to, we both are." Yugi though for a moment "oh I also dance on tables for Cretan amounts of money there now that's all." Yugi smiled like everything was ok

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY YOU NEVER TOLD US THIS IN TILL NOW?!"

"WHAT KIND OF FATHER IS THAT TO USE A CHILED AT A BAR?!"

"LOOK JUST SLEEP ON IT TONIGHT OK JUST SLEEP" Yugi yelled everyone agreed to this seeing it was 2:54. Once everyone was comfortable they all fell asleep everyone but a one person "I'll keep you safe for now on Yugi I promise."

~ ~ ~Tendershipping~ ~ ~

The next day when everyone was up they notice Yugi was gone, at first they though he was in the restroom but after 45 minutes they all got up and started searching, even Anzu was gone.

In an angry tone Yami yelled "where are they!?"

Just as he yelled that out the door opened with Anzu and Yugi walking in with bags laughing, Yugi was the first to notice them awake

"Oh good morning everyone." Yugi said with his biggest smile

Anzu looked up and smile "Hey everyone."

"Where were you guys?" Tristan asked looking at Anzu with a worried look in his eyes that only Yugi saw

Anzu blushed looking at Tristan and lifted the bag "We got breakfast for everyone just an hour ago." Yugi nodding next to her

"Oh what did'cha get?" Joey asked

Yugi rolling his eyes "we said breakfast duh." And gave him a 'you're an idiot' look

"He meant what kind of food I think" Ryou said while Bakura, Marik, and Malik were laughing

"Oh well eggs, bacon, hash browns, and all the breakfast stuff." Anzu said happily

"Where did you get the money for all this?" Seto asked he arrived and was informed when Yugi and Anzu disappeared

"We worked last night before Bakura drag me and Anzu out of the bar she had what 45 dollars?" Yugi asked looking at Anzu

Anzu shook her head "No 50, Lap dances."

While everyone had a shocked and uncomfortable face while Yugi made a 'oh' face "Well Anzu had 50 and I had 100 so we could buy everything we needed." Yugi stated like an everyday thing

"Yup any way after breakfast Yugi we have to go see your father at the bar so we better hurry ne~." Anzu said

Before Yugi could answer Bakura cut in "You're still going back? Why we could help you!" He shocked everyone with just that sentence the cold hearted, mean, I don't give a shit in the world, Bakura was trying to help someone in need, Ryou just right out fainted

Yugi looked at Bakura before saying "Well yeah I'm going back I have to and no you guys aren't getting involved so please don't do anything stupid like get Seto to throw my dad in jail now let's eat."

Everyone had a plate of food but came the time for Yugi and Anzu to leave and go back to the bar, Yami still tried to protest but Yugi and Anzu wouldn't have it Bakura offered them a ride which they said yes to and after "see you later's" and "be safe" they were off Bakura parked in front and let Anzu out.

"Yugi wait one minute." Bakura said "Anzu you can get off now" looking at Yugi who nodded Anzu got out

Yugi turned so he could see Bakura better "what's on your mind Bakura?" Yugi asked

Bakura toke a breath and said "Yugi if he ever hurts you or you can't take much more come to me please?"

Yugi look up in shock then remembered something

_~Flashback~_

"_Yugi if he hurts you come to me promise you'll always come to me" There was an outline of someone in front of him but the light kept him from see the person he could hardly move_

"_Ok …. I promise you'll always protect me right?" A 6 year old Yugi said_

"_Of course Yugi nothing will hurt you."_

"_Don't make a promise you can't keep" Yugi said sleepy then his eyes closed but not before he heard _

"_Then I'll protect you as much as I can, I promise." and he was welcome in the world of darkness _

_~end of flashback~_

"Yugi are you ok?" Bakura asked worried his young friend had not said one word for 2 minutes

"Yeah and I will, thank you Bakura." Yugi said hugging he before getting out of the car and walked in to the bar he stop and looked back just to see Bakura drive ( more like speeded ) off then walked in side where Anzu was waiting

~ ~ ~puppyshipping~ ~ ~ ~

"Are you ok Yugi? He didn't hurt you right?" Anzu had a worried look on her face

"No he just wants to protect me that's all." Yugi said thinking back to the car

Anzu had a confused look "Yugi you aren't in love with him are you or think he's in love with you, do you?" She was relieved when Yugi shook his head

"No he has Ryou and I'm in love with someone else. Why?" Yugi looked up to Anzu

Anzu looked at Yugi but right before she could answer Yugi's father Yelled "YOU TWO WHORES GET IN HERE NOW DON'T MAKE ME COME OUT THERE!" both flinch at the voice and walked over to the back door everyone there gave them sorry and pity looks

Knocking once they heard "Come in!" Both give scared looks they walked in. Standing still not saying a word they both knew what would happen if they speak without beaning spoken too "So who want to tell me why you two just disappeared last night with no one knowing where you're gonna be and's no way of contact? Hmmm?"

Anzu fidget under his gaze and Yugi stayed perfectly still then before she could say anything Yugi yelled out "It was my fault Father I forced Anzu to come with me to see my friend's and I forced her to just leave it's my entire fault"

"_Yugi what are you doing please don't Say something stupid!" _she yelled at herselfbut a look from Yugi shut her up

"Anzu get out now and tell everyone not to disturbed me."

Anzu gave Yugi an 'I'm sorry' look Yugi said in his eyes 'its ok' nodding Anzu left

Yugi's father, Jason, got up from his seat and walked over to Yugi in till he was standing in front of him, Yugi braced himself for a hit and 3 seconds later it came "YOU STUPID BITCH WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DISOBEY ME!" Jason yelled beat Yugi in till he was on the ground bleeding after he walked out saying he need to buy more beer, Anzu came in a pick Yugi up and ran outside putting Yugi down gently she went to pick up his phone on the ground and called Bakura

"_What's wrong Yugi?" _

"Is this Bakura?" Anzu asked with a squeak

"_Yeah who the fuck are you? And why do you have Yugi's phone?"_

"W-well un it's about Yugi He's hurt-"

"_What!? What's wrong!? How bad is he hurt?!" Bakura said in panic_

Anzu started crying "He's hurt really bad can you come to the bar and get us? Please?"

"_Don't have to ask twice I'll be there in 5 minutes hold on" _

"Alright we'll be outside Please hurry before _he _comes back." Anzu hanged up still crying and grab Yugi carrying him out just as Bakura arrived

"Get in and hurry everyone's waiting" Anzu didn't have to be told twice putting Yugi in the back she got up front She headed Bakura mumble something about _kill him slowly_ she didn't worry since he cares about Yugi a lot after drive at 100 miles per hour they got there in 7 minutes with Anzu gripping the seat like a cat with her hair standing on ends getting her nails out of the seat was hard but remembering Yugi she jumped out Bakura had Yugi and was run up the stairs but had to wait so Anzu could open the door last time he busted the door opened he was sent to the couch of doom but he had second thoughts so he busted down the door that woke up everyone (since it was 12 in the afternoon and everyone was awake since 3 in the morning and need more sleep) to say the least everyone was shock at Yugi's appearance

Ryou was the first to find his voice "BAKURA WHAT HAPPENED TO YUGI IS HE GOING TO OK?!"

Everyone started to yell and Bakura just ran in the kitchen and ran his arm over the table knocking everything off then putting down Yugi. Ryou ran in the bathroom and grab the first aid-kit and running back in the kitchen and yelled "EVERYONE GET OUT NOW MALIK YOU STAY"

_45 minutes later _~ ~ ~

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA IS TAKEING SO LONG?!" Yami yelled

"Clam down pharaoh Ryou knows what he's doing." Bakura said getting a headache

"Bakura what is Yugi to you exactly you been over protective of him like he's your lover or something!'

"Look pharaoh I already got a lover and Yugi's one of an exception of people who I _will _keep safe and trust so don't do try and say anything when you know nothing!"

While they argued back and forth Anzu just glared no forgetting what they said to Yugi

And Marik notice her "Ok what the hell are you glaring at"

"I didn't forget what Yugi told me." Was all she said

"And what did he tell you" Yami ask not liking that she know something that he didn't about Yugi

"How you all said horrible things to him just because he had one secret" Anzu said with a glare

"What? We Didn't-" Bakura tried to start but Anzu cut him off

"Oh let me remind you _'How could you be so selfish?!' 'How could we be friends with a liar like you?' 'We should have just left you alone!' _Any of it ring a bell, when you all made him cry and left him all alone! Well you all turned out to be just fine fucking friends and in till Yugi forgives you I will not, the only person I trust is Bakura he did nothing to hurt Yugi but the rest of you only if Yugi forgives you"

Everyone looked away in shame

"We didn't know it was this bad but we-" Yami started

"OF COURES YOU DIDN'T KNOW HE NEVER WANTED YOU TO KNOW IF YOU WERE HIS TRUE FRIENDS YOU WOULD KNOW HE _HATES _DRAGGING PEOPLE IN TO HIS PROBLEMS! THAT'S WHY YOU NEED TO FIND OUT ON YOUR OWN AND THAN CONFROUNT HIM NOT GET FACTS AND YELL IN HIS FACE ABOUT IT! HE'LL SHOT IT DOWN FASTER THAN A RACE CAR DRIVER ON THE TRACK, IN A RACE!" Anzu was red in the face, huffing she said "Whatever I'll protect Yugi even from all of you."

For the whole time no one said one word

Finally Ryou came out

Anzu couldn't help but run at him "Is Yugi ok? Will he live? He's doesn't need to go to the hospital right" she continued asking question

Ryou putting up his hands said "Anzu clam do Yugi is fine he just needs bed rest and some food he's a little underweight oh and has a fiver but all in all he fine you may see him if you wish." With that sentence Anzu ran in the room while Ryou went to make food for Yugi leaving everyone else in the hallway

"Yugi are you awake?" Anzu entered the room and looked at Yugi "oh Yugi I wish I could have protect you better but it always seems like you have to protect me But from now on I won't stand by and let you take the blame for anything."

Yugi opened his eyes "Anzu don't say that, you do protect me you keep me sane and when I need someone to understand me you do no one could understand any of this so don't talk like you did you are the greatest friend any boy could have, I mean besides Yami he's my bestfriend and on one could replace him."

"But Yugi he hurt you, all of them did how could you still forgive them?" Anzu ask confused

Yugi laugh a little "Anzu no matter how much one of my closes friends may hurt me I'd still forgive them cause I love them everyone of them is like a brother or sister in Serenity and Mai's case, to me were all family and besides the love of my life you guys are all I have and I wouldn't trade you guy for anything"

Both heard sniffle's in the back they both looked over and saw everyone standing there, Joey and Mokuba were trying not to cry and everyone looked happy and sad

Ryou was the first to speak "Um Yugi here's your food, I'm sorry for all the mean stuff we said to you and I love you too you're like a little brother to me and I wouldn't trade you for anything either." Ryou hug Yugi after he put down the bowl of soup after hugs from everyone and apologies everyone got comfortable with Joey sitting on Seto's lap on the couch, Tristan and Anzu sitting on the side of them their knees touching, Bakura one the floor and Ryou between his legs **(Not like that you perv's) **Yami standing and Marik and Malik in the love seat.

"Yugi please don't go back we want you safe and here you are please Seto could throw him in jail for child abuse you can't live like this Yugi you'll die if not for you sake the for us please you could live with me." Ryou said pleading

"WHAT"

"Shut up Bakura" Malik shouted and hit Bakura's head "Ryou you were always the voice of reason but he is right you know."

With a deep sigh Yugi nodded his head "Alright, Seto when can you set a court date."

Seto looking up "Already do. Its 1 week from now, your father should have been arrested by now so there's nothing to worry about."

Yami looked up and saw Yugi staring at him "Hey guys could you give Yami and me a few minutes please,"

"Sure Yug anything for you come on guys." Joey said out loud so everyone but Yami would follow

Once everyone was out Yami looked at Yugi "Is there something wrong Yugi."

Yugi looked up time to fess up "Yami promise if I tell you a secret you won't get mad." Yugi voice sounded sad and scared

"Yugi you know you can tell me anything I promise I won't get mad."

Yugi looked up and take's a deep breath "Yami I w-wanted to sa-say this for the l-longest w-well I-I _loveyouandwillyoupleasegoout withme_" Yugi rushed the words out so fast Yami had no idea what he said

"Um can you say it again but slower?" Yami look at Yugi he had a crimson color blush Yugi looked up slowly and said

"I love you and will you go out with me?" He finished off weakly

Yami looked over Yugi and had a big smile "Yes Yugi I'd love to go out with you and I love you my little Hikari always have and always will." Yami hugged Yugi

The moment was ruined when all their friends fell with the door open

"Umm…Hey how weird is it we all meet here." Malik said laughing nervously

Yugi got out of bed mumbling about getting water he walked out and in to the kitchen just as he got to the kitchen he heard knocking yelling I'll get it he walked over and opened it then seeing his father's angry face, screaming he ran back in the kitchen to grab a knife but his father Jason grab his arm holding him

"Well, well, well its little Yugi how are you _son_" Jason sneered out and grabbed a knife on the counter

After hearing the scream everyone Ran down stairs to see Jason with the knife in the air over Yugi. Yami was the first to act but Jason drove the knife down and got the back of Yugi's leg when Yugi tried to crawl away, Yami stared fighting with him and soon Bakura joined along with Marik. Seto called 911 and after beating Jason half to death tied him up and went to check up on Yugi, Bakura was the fastest out of all of them and kneed down in front of Yugi the said person was holding his leg in pain he wouldn't let anyone see it not even Yami

Intill Bakura asked everyone was shocked at the kindness in his voice Yugi looked up with tears in his eyes and gave Bakura his leg which was even more shocking after Bakura wrapped up his leg Yugi said "I told you not to make promise you can't keep."

Bakura looked up "but I said I'd protect you as much as I can." No one know what they were talking about and were shock **(They shock a lot huh)** when Yugi hugged Bakura and cried the door opened up and after talking to the cops and getting checked by the paramedics everyone was happy that Jason was in jail and with stay in jail everyone sat in the living room and ask how Yugi know Bakura after explaining their childhood everyone understood

"I'm glad you came to us for help." Yami said wrapping his arms around Yugi

"If I remember correctly you all came to me rescue I asked for no help." Yugi said looking up

"Well I'm still glad you're safe."

"Yeah well you better make sure Tristan safe if he ever hurts Anzu cause I'll hunt him down and kill him slowly." Yugi threaten

"Hmm ok but only if you stay with me."

"Forever so want to seal it with a kiss?"

"Love to" Yami lead down and with that kiss their live where set

**FIN**

~ ~ ~ ~ Tendershipping~ ~ ~ ~

Ok so I know a lot is missing but my other stories will connect to this on well my new stories just look for cause of a bar part blah only when I update as for my first and second story I'm having trouble so any ideas will be read and might end up in the story and your username will be thanked in the beginning

That's all for now but next time

"I-IM WHAT!"

"HEY CLAM DOWN"

"YOU CLAM DOWN YOU SON OF A BITCH I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU"


End file.
